The Younger Years
by Buffy2
Summary: What if Buffy had moved to Sunnydale 4 years earlier when her dad had got a job transfer? Vampires are not real, or are they ...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy characters. (If I did Buffy and Angel would still be together!)  
  
Please R&R, It means people are reading my stories.  
  
This is an AU fic, where both Angel, Spike, Darla and Drusilla are real. That doesn't mean vampires are not real though or does it ....  
  
What if Buffys dad got a job transfer to Sunnydale when she was eleven instead of moving there when she was sixteen and her parents were divorced.  
  
The Younger Years!  
  
"Buffy go out and get to know the neighborhood", Joyce shouted from the stairs of their new house.  
  
"Already gone mom", Buffy shouted back up. She tied her hair into two bunches and rushed out bumping into a girl with long red braids on the way. "Who are you?" Buffy asked inquiringly, "My mom said we didn't know anyone around in these parts." Buffy looked around quite disgustedly.  
  
"I'm Willow", the girl said too brightly, for this early in the morning. Buffy still looked at her questionly, "You're next door neighbor. My mom's an estate agent and she told me someone was moving in with an 11-year-old daughter like me. So I decided to check it out." After a pause Willow asked quietly, "You don't want me to leave do you?"  
  
"No, no of course not, I just figured in a dump like this there wouldn't be any other kids", Buffy replied.  
  
Willow started laughing, but stopped when she saw the blonde girl glaring at her. "Sorry, it's just that in Sunnydale, this is considered one of the cool parts of the neighborhood." She started laughing all over again, when she saw Buffy's grimace. Willow finally got a hold on herself and started speaking again. "I'm so embarrassed, all of my friends are boys you see. I'm not normally this relaxed with strangers, and its just there's no girl, that I know who's the same age as me. Well unless you count Cordelia," She said with as much emphasis on the Cordelia as possible.  
  
"Well I suppose you better show me where these friends of yours live", Buffy stated. "They don't live too far away do they?"  
  
"They all live on this road, some of them are in the same year as us, but three are in the year above." The two girls started making their way down the driveway and were just about to go out the gate, when Willow stopped them. "It would be easier if I knew you're name when I introduce them to you." She pointed out.  
  
"Oh, sorry I thought I had mentioned it before. Its Buffy at your service", Willow led Buffy round to the other side of the house and tapped on the door three times. **Must be some kind of code** Buffy thought, **But I'd have to be killed then do it.**  
  
A young boy with a mop of brown hair opened the door, smiling brightly, "Hey Willow", he looked at blonde girl standing next to his best friend of forever questionly, but the smile never left his face.  
  
"This is Buffy, Xander, she just moved in next door", Willow introduced, indicating to the left side of the house. "You wanna come join us, introduce her to the others?" Buffy saw the hopeful look in her friend's eyes and realized Willow had a crush on Xander.  
  
"Okay, let me just grab my jacket." He appeared a minute later wearing a red jacket. "I need to talk to the man of the Chase-O'Connor household, so we'll go there first", Xander said, taking over Willow's stride. They moved along to the house opposite the Summers and Xander wrapped on the door three times again. "You better watch out for Cordy she can be a real B - I -T - C - H when she wants to be."  
  
"Who's a Bitch Xander", Buffy looked up to see a beautiful brown haired girl with fashionable clothing, smirking at Xander.  
  
"Oh, I was just talking about Bethany, my sister", he added for Buffy's sake.  
  
The girl tu-tutted at Xander, before holding out her hand to Buffy. "I'm Cordelia Chase, I'm sure we haven't met".  
  
"Buffy Summers, I just moved in oppisite you."  
  
"Cool, I'm the Fashion Queen around here and it will be nice to have an actual girl living on my street, maybe I can give you a makeover sometime." Both Willow and Xander rolled their eyes, but Buffy was excited by the prospect.  
  
"Cordy, just get Angel for us", Xander said tiredly.  
  
"What am I? You're slave", she did it anyway. "ANNNNNNNNGGGGEEEELLL, the gangs here". A few seconds later a brown-haired boy came bounding down the stairs. Buffy felt herself take a sharp intake of breath and Willow smiled at her knowingly.  
  
"What's up?" Angel asked, then upon seeing Buffy introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Liam Angelus O'Connor, but I hate my first name so people just call me Angel. Welcome to Sunnydale", he smiled at her warmly.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers, but everyone just calls me Buffy because that is my name ..." Buffy smiled back awkwardly.  
  
"I know you are going to ask this so might as well say it now", Angel stated. "The reason me and Cordy live in the same house is because our mom married my Dad and divorced him in the space of about 2 years, thus leaving her pregnant with me. She soon met Cordelia's dad and married him, giving birth to Cordelia only a bit after. So we're about one year apart half siblings. Very close", he added.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Buffy said, she would hate it if her parents split up.  
  
"Don't be", Angel replied. "I'm not, I only seen my blood father once or twice and now think of Cordy's father as my dad. I'm cool with it."  
  
"Good to hear", Buffy smiled, warmly this time. "So you wanna come with us to meet the rest of your gang or is this the lot." **Please do** she thought. **I so need to spend more time with you**.  
  
"There's more of us, but I'll pass", Cordelia broke Buffy's train of thought. "I have a pre-booked manicure that I can not dismiss", she actually looked kind of guilty and Buffy was upset she was not coming along.  
  
"I'll come along, but I can't stay for long. I have football practice in an hour." Angel added. **He does football too, what a cutie** Buffy thought dreamily.  
  
They left Angel's house and went round to the right side of it. Angel rang the bell clearly not participating in the three wraps code.  
  
A boy with curly, blonde hair opened the door, his blue eyes clearly outlined by his pale face.  
  
"Hey cous", Angel greeted.  
  
"Hey Angel", the boy replied giving him a high five.  
  
"This is William, Buffy, my cousin." Angel stated.  
  
"Hey".  
  
"Hey", William had a funny accent, but Buffy thought it was cool.  
  
"He's British", Willow whispered to her. "Just moved to Sunnydale six months ago!" **Good** Buffy thought **At least I'm not the only person who hasn't lived here their whole life**.  
  
A dark haired girl with clothing, that showed a lot of cleavage, and appeared ruffled stepped out of the living room and walked up to stand behind William. She gestured at Buffy and asked who she was.  
  
"Buffy, I'm new here, just moved from L.A. And you are .." Buffy questioned  
  
"Faith, Will's girlfriend. This is a weird town okay, with weird people, and I don't wanna see you getting hurt, so take my advice and don't trust people. Alright. " And with that she turned to go back to the living room. William nodded goodbye, before closing the door and following her.  
  
"Well that was ... Interesting", Buffy proclaimed. Rather shook up by Faith's statement.  
  
Angel could tell and tried to comfort her. "Faith is not all that great around people", Angel said. "She got beat by her mother and finds it hard to trust people."  
  
"Poor Faith", Buffy said glancing back at the house.  
  
"Yeh she's a really nice girl when you get to know her", Willow smiled.  
  
"But things are looking up for her. She's been fostered by Jenny Calendar a really sweet I.C.T teacher for the High school and she's working out her trust issues with a councilor." Angel continued.  
  
"I am going to do all I can to help her", Buffy said determinedly. Willow and Xander shared a look obviously saying she's crazy, Faith will never accept help from strangers. But Angel gave her a warm smile and took her small hand, warming it with his own and it was all the reassurance she needed.  
  
To be continued  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
"What do you think the girls are talking about in there? Vampires!"  
  
"Well I don't know, I don't listen at girls bedroom doors."  
  
"Nor do I", Angel glared at Xander. "Normally! Do you want to here what they are saying about you or not. If it makes you uncomfortable pretend you are James Bond doing it for a good cause."  
  
Angel grimaced, but nodded at the same time. "Okay lets do this ..."  
  
Please R&R. Thanks for reading the story!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
